Minor Angel Annex
thumbVorkommen: LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: Kleiner Angel-Anbau Popup beim Anflug an das erste Tor: Previous explorers have commented that one of the gates requires a passkey. Alternatively, it can be bypassed by convincing the commander to unlock it. The overseer guards the Mind Control Tower vigorously. '' Erster Abschnitt thumb|Minor Angel Annex - Abschnitt 1 '''Erste Welle' *1 Boss Battleship - Gist Communications Officer (Gist War General/Warlord) *3 Battleships (Gist General/War General) *6 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Haunter) Zweite Welle - wenn man den Pith Communications Officer angreift. Meldung: The Gist Communications Officer immediately calls for backup when he notices his own ship is in danger. Prepare for hostile reinforcements! *1 Boss Battleship - Gist Communications Officer (Gist War General/Warlord) *1-2 Battleships (Gist War General/Warlord) *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Liquidator/Marauder) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Impaler/Hijacker/Hunter/Outlaw/Raider) ''- web/scramble'' Dritte Welle - wenn man den Pith Communications Officer angreift. Meldung: The Gist Communications Officer immediately calls for backup when he notices his own ship is in danger. Prepare for hostile reinforcements! *1 Boss Elite Cruiser - Arch Gistum Communications Transmitter (Arch Gistum Liquidator/Marauder) *3-4 Battleships (Gist Nephilim/Saint/War General/Warlord) ''- tw. Target Painter'' *2-4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Crusher/Defeater/Liquidator/Marauder/Smasher) ''- tw. Target Painter'' *2 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Praefectus/Primus/Tribunus) *1-2 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Hunter/Impaler/Raider) Vierte Welle - wenn man den Arch Gistum Communications Transmitter angreift. Meldung: The Arch Gistum Communications Transmitter immediately calls for backup when he notices his own ship is in danger. Prepare for hostile reinforcements! *1 Boss Elite Cruiser - Arch Gistum Communications Transmitter (Arch Gistum Liquidaror/Marauder) *4-6 Battleships (Gist Commander/General) *1-2 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer/Trasher) Fünfte Welle - wenn man den Arch Gistum Communications Transmitter angreift. Meldung: Gist Militant Commander: Just what we needed boys, some shootin' practice. The first one that takes down that CONCORD lovin' filth gets ta keep the loot. Let's get 'em! *1 Boss Elite Battleship - Gist Militant Commander (Gist Saint/Warlord) - tw. Target Painter *4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Outlaw/Thug) ''- web/scramble'' Nach Abschuss des Gist Militant Commander erscheint folgende Meldung im Local: You have found data in the wreckage of the Gist Militant Commander's ship which reveals secret access codes to activate the acceleration gate. You can now pass through safely. Man kann nun das Beschleunigungstor in den zweiten Abschnitt benutzen. Zweiter Abschnitt Erste Welle Meldung (2x): Gist Missile Battery Operator: An intruder is here! Defend the Drug Factory at all costs! *4 Light Missile Batteries - Gistum Missile Battery (Angel Light Missile Battery) *1 Heavy Missile Batteries - Gistum Heavy Missile Battery (Angel Heavy Missile Battery) *2-4 Battleships (Gist Nephilim/Saint/Warlord) ''- tw. Target Painter'' *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Liquidator/Marauder) *1-5 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Outlaw/Raider/Ruffian/Thug) - web/scramble/Target Painter *0-2 Cruiser (Gistum Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx) *3 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer/Trasher) Zweite Welle - nach einigen Minuten in drei Schüben Meldung (3x): Gist missile batteries and ships have been deployed from bunkers and storage facilities nearby! *2-4 Heavy Missile Batteries - Gistum Heavy Missile Battey (Angel Heavy Missile Battery) *2 Light Missile Batteries - Gistum Missile Battey (Angel Light Missile Battery) *10-14 Battleships (Gist General/Malakim/Saint/Throne/War General/Warlord) *7-9 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Breaker/Defeater/Liquidator/Marauder/Smasher) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribuni) *0-4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Impaler/Outlaw/Raider/Thug) ''- tw. web/scramble'' *1-2 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Trasher) *1-2 Frigates (Gistii Hunter/Raider) Dritte Welle - wenn man die Gist Drug Farm beschiesst Meldung (2x): Gist Militant Overseer: They're attacking the Drug Farms! Man the guns! Get to your posts you overgrown louts! I'll have your hides if we lose that structure! *1 Boss Battleship - Gist Militant Supervisor (Gist Malakim) *6 Battlecruiser - Gist Supervisor's Protector (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribunus) Vierte Welle ''- nicht immer'' *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Domination Legionnaire/Primus) Das Faction Schiff lässt minderwertige Faction-Beute fallen (Hundemarke, Munition, evtl. ein Modul) und löst mit etwas Glück eine Eskalation aus: Angel Owned Station (Station im Besitz der Angel). Sollte der Abschuss die Eskalation auslösen (oder gar kein Faction-Schiff aufgetaucht sein), so könnte der Abschuss der Gist Drug Farm noch helfen. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Combat Site